


Yeux-Clairs

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Raphaël [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Against a Wall, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Après sa rupture avec Martin, Yann succombe au charme de Raphaël Glucksmann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon nouveau délire, ma nouvelle aberration...
> 
> L'idée de cette fic m'est venue suite à l'émission du 4 juin 2018 où étaient invités Raphaël Enthoven et Raphaël Glucksmann.  
> Je trouve que le monde manque cruellement de fics avec le beau Raphaël Glucksmann. J’ai décidé de remédier à cela ;)
> 
> J’espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j’ai en eu à l’écrire. 
> 
> Cette histoire n’a pas été betaïsée (?) donc désolée pour les fautes s’il y en a.
> 
> (TOUT CECI N’EST QUE FICTION, BIEN EVIDEMMENT)

Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de parler. Pour les faire rire, du moins les faire sourire.  
Il avait peine à saisir certains concepts exposés par les deux philosophes mais leurs visages étaient si expressifs qu’il avait du mal à s’en détacher. Surtout celui de Raphaël Glucksmann. Ce regard doux. Ces yeux si verts... Il en avait des picotements dans la nuque. Et cette bouche aux lèvres épaisses… faites pour le baiser. Ses mains qui s’agitaient au rythme de sa diatribe passionnée. Son sourire franc et direct, à la fois chaud et apaisant, auquel on ne pouvait répondre que par le sourire. 

L’autre Raphaël avait ce côté ténébreux, cheveux bruns, sourcils épais, l’air un peu moqueur, sarcastique, bouche large, sourire un peu carnassier ...intéressant. Mais qui lui faisait moins d’effet. On sentait le personnage profondément cultivé parlant avec une facilité déconcertante de concepts compliqués. Yann ne se sentait pas de niveau. 

Tandis que Raphaël Glucksmann...  
Raphaël s’exprimait comme vous et moi. Il semblait à Yann en l’écoutant que la pensée politique était presque à sa portée.  
Mais surtout ses yeux. Ces yeux verts qui vous happaient, qui, une fois qu’ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur vous, ne vous lâchaient plus. On ne voyait que ça ; on arrivait presque à oublier qu’il parlait, de cette voix un peu nasale, reconnaissable entre mille. 

Yann écoutait leur débat, emporté dans le tourbillon des réflexions profondes auxquelles, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adhérer.  
Mais il fallait rester concentré. Il savait bien qu’il n’y avait rien à tenter auprès de ce Raphaël, même si sa séparation d’avec Léa Salamé en avait surpris beaucoup, même s’il était désormais libre….  
Il avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour ce prénom : Raphaël… un côté artistique, sans doute. 

Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’échanger longtemps avec les deux Raphaël avant que l’émission ne commence : juste le temps de les saluer et de dire quelques banalités.  
Il aurait aimé engager la conversation avec eux, sur le sujet du jour notamment (Macron), connaître leur opinion sur certains points et même, il osait se l’avouer, de faire expliquer certains concepts. 

Raphaël Glucksmann lui apparut tout de suite d'une beauté saisissante.  
A 38 ans, ce brun aux paupières lourdes et aux yeux clairs, au crâne légèrement dégarni,  
dégageait une certaine présence, comme son comparse d’ailleurs, mais celle du plus jeune était... troublante.  
_Arrête de te mentir Yann; il te fait bander._  
De plus, son passé auprès des autorités géorgiennes et ukrainiennes lui conférait une aura mystérieuse qui ajoutait à son charme.  
Yann aurait aimé avoir son 06, comme disaient les jeunes. Mais il devait laisser ses fantasmes de côté et continuer l’émission. 

Lorsque l’interview fut terminé et que les caméras se coupèrent, il alla remercier les deux philosophes (même si Yeux-Clairs était plus un électron libre qu’un philosophe) de leur intervention et leur serra la main. La poignée de main d’Enthoven fut chaleureuse et ferme, et comme il l’avait annoncé, il s’éclipsa rapidement.  
Yeux-Clairs s’attardait un peu, posant quelques questions sur l’émission et l’équipe. Yann répondit avec plaisir, flatté de son intérêt pour l’émission (ou pour autre chose ?). Il s’aperçut qu’il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu’il croisait son regard. 

Il aurait aimé discuter plus longuement mais l’enregistrement de l’émission devait reprendre.  
Il assura à Raphaël qu’il était le bienvenu dans l’émission s’il souhaitait revenir, et lui serra la main une nouvelle fois.  
Il allait retirer sa main lorsque Raphaël le retint :  
\- Yann…  
Le cœur de Yann fit un bond.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Nous serait-il possible de continuer cette conversation ailleurs ? Autour d’un verre par exemple ?  
Le cœur de Yann accéléra brutalement son rythme:  
\- Je…. euh…  
_Arrête de bafouiller! Réponds ! Réponds quelque chose._  
Raphaël lui avait rendu sa main et le regardait calmement.  
C’était le brouillard dans son esprit : il était incapable de proposer un lieu, une date, une heure, tellement surpris par cette demande à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Raphaël le fit pour lui :  
\- Le café La Palette à Saint Germain, vous connaissez?  
\- J’ai entendu parler, oui….  
\- Si vous avez un moment à m’accorder après l’émission.. je serai ravi d’explorer avec vous l’idéologie macronnienne... ou toute autre idée qui vous intéresse.  
Yann réussit à articuler quelques mots malgré sa gorge serrée :  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Retrouvez moi là-bas dans ...deux heures ?  
\- Oui. Oui.. Très bien.  
Yann procédait par monosyllabes.  
Deux heures, c’était exactement le temps qu’il lui fallait pour terminer l’enregistrement de la deuxième partie et rejoindre le café dans le 6ème arrondissement.  
Raphaël lui adressa un sourire désarmant.  
\- A tout à l’heure.  
Yann bafouilla son « à tout à l’heure » dans le remue-ménage de la reprise de l’émission. 

Il n’avait même pas son numéro de téléphone. 

Il n’avait jamais mis les pieds au café La Palette mais connaissait de réputation : un « petit » bistrot de Saint-Germain-des-Prés fréquenté par la jet-set parisienne. Très joliment décoré à ce qu’on disait.  
Yann se foutait de la déco. La seule chose importante était qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Raphaël Glucksmann. 

Une sueur froide le saisit pendant quelques secondes : et s’il avait mal interprété les mots de Raphaël ? Et si c’était un rendez-vous entre amis autour d’une bière, histoire de comparer leurs vues sur Macron ? Ils seraient peut-être rejoints par des amis de Raphaël pour…  
_Stop !_  
Yann fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur la deuxième partie de l’émission. Il aurait le temps de stresser tout à l’heure. 

Il termina l’émission dans une brume pleine de doutes. Il n’entendit pas tout de suite qu’on l’appelait.  
\- Yann !  
Il tourna la tête vers celui qui l’avait interpellé.  
\- Oui Paul ?  
\- Tu viens boire un verre avec nous en bas ?  
\- Merci mais j’ai des choses prévues ce soir.  
Paul semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.  
\- Ok.  
Mais ajouta quand même :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui très bien.  
Yann appuya ses mots d’un sourire. Paul parut se contenter de cette réponse et le laissa seul.  
Yann appréciait la sollicitude de son équipe (Il savait que tout le monde s’inquiétait depuis sa rupture avec Martin). Il aurait volontiers participé à leur petite réunion mais il avait autre chose à penser ce soir. 

Il se changea et prit un taxi qui l’emmena vers son destin aux yeux clairs.  
Il commençait à pleuvoir. 

Il pénétra dans le bistrot, une légère angoisse au ventre : il avait dépassé le délai de deux heures d’au moins trente minutes. Est-ce que Raphaël serait toujours là à l’attendre ?

Il était là. Assis sur la banquette en cuir au fond de la salle, il lisait un magazine (le sien?).  
Il avait troqué sa chemise bleue foncé pour une chemise blanche (ouverte bien sûr) qui mettait en valeur son teint mate et ses yeux clairs.  
Les jambes croisées, une cigarette à la main, la tête penchée sur le magazine sur ses genoux, il était l’incarnation de la nonchalance et du calme.  
Yann respira un grand coup.  
Comme par télépathie, Raphaël leva la tête et lui sourit. Un sourire à la fois heureux et timide, comme s’il n’en revenait pas que Yann soit là.  
Yann fut saisi au cœur. Il s’approcha de la table :  
\- Désolé, j’ai un peu de retard ; on a un peu débordé et le taxi….  
Raphaël balaya ses excuses d’un revers de main.  
\- Aucun souci. L’important est que vous soyez là.  
Toujours ce sourire.  
\- Que voulez-vous boire ? Ou manger peut-être ?  
Yann s’assit en face de lui. Son estomac était tellement serré qu’il se sentait incapable de manger quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je vais prendre une …  
_Shit !_ Une bière.. est-ce que ça se fait de commander une bière ici ? Dans ce haut lieu germanopratin ? Champagne ? Vin ?  
Raphaël sourit, semblant lire la confusion sur son visage.  
\- Puis-je me permettre de commander pour vous ?  
D’où sortait ce homme avec son langage d’un autre temps ? Yann le regarda, se sentant l’objet d’une considération inhabituelle qui le déstabilisait (qui le ravissait mais il se ferait tuer plutôt que de l’avouer).  
\- Les bières sont très bonnes ici.  
Raphaël avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Yann répondit à son sourire.  
\- C’est exactement ce qu’il me faut.  
Raphaël fit un signe au serveur qui sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qu’il fallait ( _comment ?_ ).  


Yann jeta un œil sur le magazine sur la table. Allaient-ils discuter philosophie ou politique ce soir ?...Il s’aperçut à la couverture qu’il s’agissait du magazine Society. Il leva un sourcil étonné. Raphaël suivit son regard :  
\- Je ne lis pas que des revues philosophiques, vous savez.  
\- Je vois ça. Vous savez que Marc Beaugé qui travaille à l’émission est le rédacteur en chef de ce magazine ?  
\- Je l’ignorais : est-ce que cela donne un cachet d’autorité à cette revue ?  
\- Sans aucun doute.  
Ils échangèrent un rire silencieux. Yann détourna rapidement les yeux.  
Le serveur apporta sa bière.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose avec ça ? Comme disent nos amis anglais : my treat.  
Yann éclata de rire :  
\- Merci. Ça ira pour l’instant ..à moins que vous n’ayez envie de quelque chose vous-même..?  
Raphaël le fixa de son regard vert et Yann lit sa réponse dans ses yeux. Il eut chaud soudain.  
\- Non, ça ira. J'ai mangé un morceau dans ma chambre d’hôtel.  
_Chambre d’hôtel ?_  
\- Vous êtes à l’hôtel ?  
_De quoi je me mêle ??_  
\- Pardon, je suis indiscret..  
\- Non pas du tout. Oui je loge à l’hôtel. J’ai mis en vente mon appartement et je suis à l’heure actuelle… sans logement fixe, dirons-nous.  
Yann mit une bride à son imagination (une chambre d’hôtel, tout près d’ici peut-être…) et redirigea son attention sur la décoration du café effectivement très « artiste » : des tableaux partout, des miroirs piqués, des garçons de café en tablier blanc… un délice pour les touristes à la recherche du café typiquement « parisien ».  
\- Alors, quelles sont vos conclusions après notre entretien de tout à l’heure ?  
_Lequel ? Celui plein d’ambiguïté où vous m’avez invité à prendre à un verre ?_  
\- Avons-nous changé vos vues sur Macron ?  
_Ah. Celui-là._  
Ils parlèrent quelques instants du passage des deux Raphaël dans l’émission.  
\- J’espère que je ne vous ai pas gêné avec ma question sur votre amitié d’enfance avec Raphaël ?  
\- Absolument pas. Raphaël et moi nous sommes croisés à plusieurs moments de nos vies mais nous avions chacun nos amis, chacun une vue différente des choses, ce qui fait que nos rapports sont restés très lâches...  
_Vous n’avez pas couché ensemble alors ?_ Yann se mordit les lèvres et donna une claque virtuelle à son lobe droit.  
\- A quoi pensez-vous ?  
Yann leva les yeux qu’il avait baissés sur sa bière presque vide.  
\- A beaucoup de choses.  
_Idiot._ L’alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.  
Soudain, il sursauta.  
La jambe de Raphaël s’était glissée contre la sienne.  
Il se força à regarder l’homme en face de lui dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne cillait pas.  
Sûr de lui donc.  
En une demi-seconde, Yann prit sa décision. Il bougea légèrement sa jambe de façon à prolonger le contact.  
Raphaël se pencha vers lui. Ce qui donna à Yann l’opportunité de respirer son parfum. Quelque chose de frais et délicat que Yann ne reconnut pas mais qui lui donnait envie de se pencher vers le philosophe pour le humer de plus près.  
\- J’ai une furieuse envie de vous embrasser.  
Heureusement que Yann était assis. Et qu’il avait fini sa bière. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. 

Raphaël observait cet homme qui lui plaisait bigrement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Ces yeux bleus pétillants, avec ces petites pattes d’oie quand il souriait, cette barbe de trois jours permanente, ces cheveux poivre et sel dans lesquels il avait envie de mettre sa main...  
Il détailla son habillement qui le fit sourire : Baskets blanches et jean slim, simple t-shirt blanc sous sa parka. Il se surprit à vouloir enlever tout cet accoutrement pour découvrir l’homme qui se cachait dessous. 

_Le salaud._  
Ce vouvoiement, Yann était sûr que Raphaël l’employait à dessein. pour le troubler. Et ça marchait à 200%. Il murmura d’une voix étranglée :  
\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer...  
Le sourire de Raphaël se fit plus large :  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Yann avait la bouche sèche malgré sa bière. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle du café pour éviter de croiser ceux de Raphaël qu’il sentait fixés sur lui.  
Il avala sa salive et se lança :  
\- M’embrasser ? En es-tu capable... ici ?  
Raphaël se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Sa proximité permit à Yann de distinguer, derrière son parfum, une légère odeur de menthe mêlée à celle du tabac.  
_Monsieur cherche à avoir l’haleine fraîche..._  
\- Bien sûr.  
Yann le fixa en silence : l’homme ne parut pas une seconde perturbé par la perspective de l’embrasser en public. Ces putains de yeux verts...Il se sentit perdre pied.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise.  
En disant ces mots, Raphaël posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Yann et se rapprocha davantage. Son visage n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Yann.  
Les yeux du journaliste tombèrent sur ces lèvres charnues qui, vues de près, lui semblaient encore plus parfaites.  
_Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise._ Que lui importait après tout ? Tout le monde dans l’équipe savait déjà qu’il était gay. Est-ce qu’on allait le virer pour avoir embrassé un mec en public ? Certainement pas mais il allait faire les choux gras de la presse. Il se rendit compte qu’à cette seconde, il s’en foutait complètement. Il était libre et Raphaël aussi.  
Il n’avait qu'une envie : que ces lèvres se posent sur les siennes.  
Leur regard se croisèrent. Ils étaient si proches autour de cette minuscule table de bistrot.

Une seconde en suspens.

Yann avait envie de goûter à cette haleine à la menthe. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la bouche de Raphaël se poser sur la sienne avec douceur.  
Yann ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se frôlèrent. Il sentit le bras de Raphaël passer dans son dos. Comme une présence rassurante...  
Quelqu’un poussa un soupir. (Lui ?).  
Puis, trop vite, la bouche de Raphaël se retira. 

Yann était dans un état second. Ok, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.  
Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de Raphaël qui chuchota à son oreille :  
\- Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mon hôtel à pieds ? il n’est pas très loin.  
Yann resta quelques secondes bouche bée :  
\- Eh ben, c’est direct ça !  
Raphaël eut un léger rire et resserra son étreinte sur l'avant-bras de Yann :  
\- Pourquoi s’embarrasser de circonvolutions ? N’as-tu pas envie comme moi ?  
Cet homme avait le don de le mettre dans tous ces états. (Et notamment un état proche de la combustion instantanée).  
La main sur son bras diffusait sa chaleur dans tout son corps.

Yann n’en était pourtant pas à son premier rendez-vous mais cet homme avait une facilité pour le déconcerter et un charme incroyable, ce qui ne gâtait rien.  
Sans le vouloir, Yann se lécha les lèvres, ce que Raphaël ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il le regardait d’une telle façon que Yann eut l’impression qu’il allait lui sauter dessus.  
Il se força à respirer calmement et détourna le regard vers la rue.  
\- Il pleut...  
\- J’ai tout prévu.  
Raphaël sortit un parapluie de sous la table.  
Yann ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Il capitula et dit avec un soupir amusé :  
\- Ok. Je te suis.

Ils sortirent du bistrot. Il faisait nuit et la pluie battait le pavé.  
\- Te sens-tu prêt à affronter la pluie et le vent ? Mon hôtel est à dix minutes d’ici.  
Yann montra ses baskets.  
\- Je suis équipé.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Toi, par contre : chaussures de ville… il ne va plus rester grand chose de toi en arrivant.  
Raphaël le regarda en souriant :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’est pas trois gouttes de pluie qui vont me faire fondre. D’ailleurs, mon parapluie est inutile au vu du vent. Viens.  
Il redressa le col de sa veste et se dirigea d’un pas alerte vers le haut de la rue de Seine. Yann le suivit. 

Raphaël marchait d’un pas rapide. Ils prirent des petites rues que Yann ne connaissait pas. Il lui sembla qu’ils se dirigeaient vers Odéon. Mais non, Raphaël obliqua à droite sur le boulevard Saint Germain.  
L’étroitesse des trottoirs, de même que la pluie et le vent, ne leur permettaient pas de marcher côte à côte. Pas de rapprochement possible donc.

Yann suivait tête baissée, quand soudain une main l’attrapa au col et l’attira sous une porte cochère. Deux bras lui serrèrent la taille, un corps le plaqua contre le mur et une bouche se posa sur la sienne.  
Raphaël.  
La douceur de tout à l’heure avait laissé place à une avidité qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Yann. Il répondit avec la même vigueur. L’eau dégoulinait sur leur visage mais cela n’empêcha pas Yann de glisser sa main dans le cou de Raphaël et de caresser la peau mouillée ; il sentait les muscles bouger sous ses doigts.  
La chaleur s’accumulait dans son bas-ventre, son sexe commençait à se durcir. Il enregistra que, plaqué contre lui, Raphaël avait la même réaction.

Yann se laissa emporter par l’envie de l’homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il sentit une main se glisser sous sa parka pour aller agripper ses fesses. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, vite étouffé par la bouche de Raphaël sur la sienne.  
\- J’ai envie de toi.  
Ces mots lui firent l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Même si la réponse était évidente, il articula contre la joue de Raphaël :  
\- Moi aussi.  
Raphaël s’écarta de lui comme à regret :  
\- Mon hôtel n’est plus très loin.  
Ils reprirent leur course sous la pluie qui avait baissé d’intensité. Raphaël lui avait saisi la main et l'entraînait le long de la rue Bonaparte. Ils arrivèrent à l’église Saint-Sulpice.  
\- Déjà le mariage ? Tu vas vite en affaires.  
Raphaël le regarda et rit silencieusement. Yann admira ce sourire qui envahissait tout son visage, de cette bouche large aux dents blanches à ses yeux qui se plissaient d’un rire silencieux. L’expression “sourire jusqu’aux oreilles” prenait tout son sens avec lui.  
\- Nous sommes arrivés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.  
> Better reading with a Bormin' song between the ears (just sayin')

Ils tournèrent un coin de rue et la devanture de l'hôtel apparut. Un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine extérieurement. Yann s’attarda quelques secondes sur la façade.  
\- Ne te fie pas à la façade : c’est beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur.  
Yann bafouilla :  
\- Je ne…je n’ai pas...  
\- Viens.  
En deux pas, ils furent dans l’ascenseur pas très large. Une fois la porte fermée, Raphaël l’enveloppa à nouveau de sa hauteur et, prenant son visage dans ses mains, l’embrassa.  
Yann se laissa faire. Il n’avait d’ailleurs aucune envie de résister.

Il suivit Raphaël jusqu’à sa chambre : pas très grande mais propre et décorée avec goût. Un grand lit qui avait l’air confortable…  
Raphaël était passé derrière lui et le débarrassait de sa parka.  
\- La salle de bains est là, si tu veux enlever tes vêtements mouillés...  
Yann regarda son jean trempé qui lui collait à la peau puis se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à Raphaël. Il était à peine mouillé.  
\- Comment fais-tu ça ? Tu es passé à travers les gouttes ou quoi ?  
\- Я не можу нічого з цим зробити.*  
\- Quoi ?  
Raphaël se mordit les lèvres :  
\- Pardon, c’est de l’ukrainien. Une réminiscence du passé.  
Yann éclata de rire :  
\- Tu veux me séduire en me parlant dans une langue étrangère, c’est ça ?  
Raphaël s’approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Peut-être....  
Puis, sans un mot, il souleva légèrement son T-shirt et remonta les mains sur son torse. Sa voix se fit murmure. « Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements humides ; tu vas attraper du mal… » et il l’embrassa.  
Le cœur de Yann cognait dans sa poitrine. Il rompit le baiser, saisit son t-shirt, le passa par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le lit. Raphaël se lécha les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers son jean où son érection devenait visible.  
\- Veux-tu que je t’aide à retirer ton jean ?  
Yann sourit.  
\- Non, ça ira.  
Il désigna la salle de bains.  
\- Je vais par là.  
\- Bien. 

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Yann retira ses baskets et son jean, puis essuya ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.  
Il secoua la tête devant le miroir. Il avait du mal à croire qu’il était dans la chambre d’hôtel de Raphaël Glucksmann prêt à faire….tout ce que cet homme lui demanderait sans doute.  
_Tu as bien fait de prendre ta douche avant de venir, hein ?_

 _En parlant du loup…_  
Raphaël rentra dans la pièce. Il avait ôté sa chemise et son pantalon. Yann admira son torse élancé mais musclé, et sa taille mince.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de glisser un œil vers son entrejambe : son érection était désormais bien visible dans son boxer noir. Et là, Yann hoqueta intérieurement : apparemment, Raphaël, en plus d'être intelligent, beau et charmeur, était aussi bien doté par la nature…  
L’homme se plaça derrière lui, sans le coller. Il posa ses mains à la naissance de ses cuisses et le caressa à travers son boxer. Yann croisa son regard dans le miroir et y vit son désir clair et plein. Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Raphaël se pencha pour l’embrasser. Et ses mains vinrent plaquer Yann contre lui. 

Leurs érections rentrèrent en contact. Yann eut un gémissement. Il fit jouer sa langue contre celle de l’autre et se pressa contre lui, ses doigts glissant sur ses mamelons durcis, suscitant (enfin!) un gémissement de la part du plus jeune.  
Il entendit Raphaël respirer plus fort, plus vite et ses baisers se firent plus pressants. 

Raphaël glissa ses pouces dans la ceinture du boxer de Yann et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, sans le descendre complètement, puis s’écarta pour le regarder.  
Yann se sentait complètement mis à nu sous ce regard puissant.  
Puis Raphaël s’agenouilla devant lui, caressa délicatement son sexe et le prit en bouche. 

Yann manqua de chanceler et se retint au lavabo derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière et savoura la dextérité de la langue et des mains qui le caressaient. Il se sentait partir... 

Tout en gardant son sexe en bouche, Raphaël fit glisser le boxer de Yann à ses pieds. Celui-ci se dégagea de l’encombrant sous-vêtement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Raphaël pour l’engager à continuer (accélérer ?) ses délicieuses caresses.

Mais Raphaël avait d’autres projets : il se redressa et, se débarrassant également de son boxer, apparut dans toute sa noblesse virile.  
Yann esquissa un sourire narquois (même si, au dedans, il n’en menait pas large) et constata la preuve de ce qu’il avait deviné tout à l’heure.  
_Hummm..comment allait-il...?_  
Raphaël ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le prit par le bras.  
\- Viens, on va dans la chambre. 

Une fois franchi le seuil de la salle de bains, Yann se retrouva gentiment poussé contre le mur. _Il a quelque chose avec les murs, celui-là._

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. 

Raphaël le souleva sans effort et reprit d’assaut sa bouche.  
Tout en admirant sa force (Yann n’était pas gros mais quand même), Yann profita de cette position inhabituelle pour s’imprégner de l’odeur de Raphaël et lécher quelques endroits stratégiques. 

Il entendit le clic du bouchon du lubrifiant sans le voir. 

Il eut un léger sursaut quand un doigt lubrifié s’introduisit en lui, la surprise vite atténuée par les baisers de Raphaël dans son cou. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.  
Raphaël ralentit son intrusion, semblant attendre une permission pour continuer. Yann, la tête appuyée sur le mur derrière lui, le regarda les yeux mi-clos :  
\- Continue.  
Un baiser le remercia de ces mots.  
Raphaël ajouta un autre doigt ; il avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. L’homme dans ses bras le troublait plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
\- Yann...  
Le susnommé répondit par des gémissements et s’accrocha à son cou.  
\- Aaahh..hmmmm...  
Raphaël n’en pouvait plus :  
\- J’ai tellement envie de toi.  
\- Hmmmm ..oui...  
\- Comme ça.  
Yann essaya de reprendre sa respiration qu’il avait difficile.  
\- Comment ça « Comme ça » ?  
\- Contre le mur.  
Yann ne réfléchit pas.  
\- Okay.  
De toutes façons, ce n’est pas lui qui allait travailler le plus dans ce cas.

\- Aide-moi.  
L’esprit embrumé, Yann ne comprit pas. “Hein ?”  
Raphaël s'écarta de lui et prenant son sexe en main, étala le pré-sperme sur toute la longueur.  
_Ses mains..._  
\- Aide-moi, répéta-t-il.  
_Oh..._  
Yann sourit et tomba à genoux. Au lieu de saisir le sexe dans ses mains, il ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux vers Raphaël. Celui-ci déglutit. Et s’avança pour placer son sexe dans la bouche de son amant.  
Yann lécha avec avidité le sexe imposant de son partenaire ; il ne chercha pas à tout avaler (il n’aurait pas pu) mais se délecta du gland luisant de sperme.  
Raphaël avait posé une main sur le mur et, de l’autre, caressait les cheveux de Yann et lui dit dans un souffle :  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
Les mains posés sur les cuisses de son amant, Yann sentit les muscles contractés par la tension; il perçut l’effort de Raphaël pour ne pas s’enfoncer plus avant dans sa bouche.  
Alors, il força sa gorge à se détendre et avala plus profondément.  
\- Hmmm… chéri...  
Yann nota le mot tendre et accentua ses caresses. Mais Raphaël l’interrompit en se retirant doucement de sa bouche enfiévrée.  
\- Relève-toi chéri.  
Ce terme à nouveau.  
Yann se releva et Raphaël vint l’embrasser. Ce faisant, il le souleva, plaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il glissa un bras sous la cuisse de Yann et se saisit de son sexe qu’il plaça à l’endroit stratégique.  
Il murmura contre les lèvres de Yann :  
\- Prêt ?  
Yann hocha simplement la tête.  
Raphaël le pénétra en douceur. 

Il n’aurait pas cru que ça puisse rentrer si facilement. _Il faut croire que ses mois de pratique avec Martin avaient servi à quelque chose…_  
Au gémissement que poussa Raphaël, il sut que le plaisir était partagé.  
Son amant le tenait par la taille, une main toujours appuyée sur le mur. Entre deux baisers, il murmura dans son cou :  
\- Ça va ?  
Yann sourit à sa sollicitude.  
\- Hmmmmm…  
Il ne put s'empêcher :  
\- Défonce-moi, je sais que tu en meurs d’envie.  
Raphaël n’attendait que ça : cette permission excitante dans sa trivialité. Il donna une impulsion qui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir chez Yann ; ses coups de rein se succédèrent alors à un rythme effréné, heurtant sa prostate à chaque fois.  
Chaque mouvement suscitait un râle de plaisir chez les deux hommes. 

Yann, accroché désespérément au cou de son amant, le dos frottant le mur derrière lui, était tendu comme une corde d’arc. Son érection, délaissée, coulait sur son ventre.  
Raphaël mordit légèrement le lobe de son oreille :  
\- Caresse-toi.  
Yann ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
D’une main tremblante, il se toucha et, en quelques va-et-vient, parvint à l’orgasme.  
\- Putain ! Aaaaaahhh...  
Raphaël poursuivit son rythme jusqu’à ce que Yann, épuisé et repu, vienne s’appuyer sur son épaule. Il se retira de lui délicatement et le porta sur le lit.

En tombant sur le lit, Yann soupira :  
\- Tu m’as tué..  
Pour toute réponse, Raphaël l’embrassa longuement à pleine bouche. Puis, lorsqu'il eut tiré un nouveau gémissement de plaisir des lèvres de son aîné, il se glissa à côté de lui, une main sur son ventre. 

Yann essayait de reprendre ses esprits et également sa respiration.  
Subitement, il fut saisi d’un doute et jeta les yeux sur le bas-ventre de son amant : son érection était toujours là.  
_Shit !_  
\- Tu .. désolé j’ai été trop…  
Raphaël posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et fit un signe négatif de la tête.  
\- Yann….- Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille - Je suis proche... si tu me caresses encore un peu…  
Yann n’attendit pas la fin de sa phrase ; il se tourna du côté de son amant et porta la main à son cou :  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
Raphaël le regarda sans mot dire (Yann sentit sa respiration s’accélérer) puis :  
\- Si tu mets juste ta main sur moi, je pense que…  
\- Viens sur moi.  
Raphaël hésita puis s’allongea sur Yann. Celui-ci écarta les jambes et enserra sa taille.  
\- Ma bouche ou mes fesses ?  
Raphaël baissa la tête et embrassa la peau pâle dans le cou de son amant :  
\- J’étais tellement bien à l’intérieur de toi...  
Yann eut un léger sourire.  
\- Alors vas-y.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.  
Yann prit son visage entre ses mains et répéta doucement :  
\- Raphaël, vas-y.  
Yann sentit le sexe de son amant sur son ventre, dur et humide. Il murmura aussi sensuellement qu’il le put :  
\- Prends-moi, s’il te plaît.  
Raphaël attrapa sa bouche et ondula contre lui.  
\- Yann... c’est toi qui vas me tuer.  
Son sexe trouva sans aide l’orifice prêt à l’accueillir.  
\- Hmmmmmm…Tu es...  
\- Aaah...  
Raphaël jeta un œil inquiet à l’homme allongé sous lui. Yann sourit :  
\- T’inquiète. - il écarta les bras en croix - vas-y, je suis à toi.  
Raphaël retrouva son sourire - et c’est ça qui comptait, se dit Yann - et se pencha vers les yeux bleus devant lui.  
\- Tu es incroyable.  
Il glissa les bras sous les omoplates de son amant et commença à ondoyer. Le plaisir revint en force. 

Yann glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et prit un malin plaisir à les mettre en bataille. Il répondit du mieux qu’il put aux coups de hanche de Raphaël, lui caressant (griffant même) le dos et ridiculement heureux de l’entendre gémir contre lui.  
Puis il le sentit s’agiter et trembler : la jouissance était proche; il contracta ses muscles et sentit Raphaël rentrer en lui comme s’il voulait le transpercer.  
L’homme ne retenait plus ses gémissements - Yann souriait comme un idiot, comme si la chose la plus importante était de faire jouir son amant.  
Et ça l’était. 

Soudain, Raphaël se raidit et serra Yann contre lui. Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte et murmura :  
\- Jouis, chéri.  
Raphaël eut un dernier sursaut, et dans un râle, obéit à cette douce injonction. 

***

Raphaël l’écrasait de tout son poids. Entre eux, tout était collant. Mais Yann ne s'en souciait pas.

Raphaël poussa un soupir et, après avoir embrassé le cou de son amant, se laissa glisser sur le coté. Sa main chercha celle de Yann. Celui-ci accrocha ses doigts aux siens et jeta un oeil au grand corps allongé à côté de lui. Raphaël avait fermé les yeux et ..souriait. Toujours ce sourire.

Ce sourire, Yann aurait voulu l’emporter avec lui. Les questions idiotes commençaient à affluer dans son esprit.  
Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ils pourraient...  
_Est-ce qu’il y aura une prochaine fois?_

Raphaël tourna la tête vers lui :  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui t’angoisse.  
_Damn les gens perspicaces._  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
Yann avait un ton faussement enjoué.  
\- Dis-moi juste si je dois partir maintenant ou si je peux faire un petit somme - je n’ai plus 20 ans.  
Il crut lire dans le regard de Raphaël une gêne.  
Le cœur serré, il murmura :  
\- Je plaisante. Je vais partir.  
Il se releva et entreprit de descendre du lit lorsqu'un bras lui enserra la taille.  
\- Yann …  
Raphaël s’était redressé et vint se coller à son dos. Sa bouche lui frôla l’oreille :  
\- Yann, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu partes.  
Il posa un baiser sur son épaule.  
\- Reste. S’il te plaît. 

***

Raphaël l’avait entraîné avec lui dans le creux du lit - qui, comme Yann l’avait deviné, était très confortable - et, collé à son dos, le couvrait de caresses. Yann, hypnotisé par ces grandes mains qui parcouraient son corps, aurait bien établi sa résidence définitive ici, dans cette chambre d’hôtel.

***

Yann sentit le matelas bouger : Raphaël se levait.  
Il le vit se diriger vers la salle de bains, ce qui lui permit d’admirer la partie charnue et délectable de son anatomie.  
Il entendit l’eau couler mais pas longtemps : Raphaël revenait déjà, une serviette autour de la taille : dommage…  
Il fit semblant de sommeiller mais il vit du coin de l’œil Raphaël se saisir de son téléphone sur la table.  
Et il l’entendit éclater de rire.  
Il ouvrit les yeux :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’y a?  
Raphaël le regarda l’air énigmatique :  
\- C'est Raphaël, ...oui l’autre.. qui m’écrit. Il me demande si j’ai passé une bonne soirée.  
Totalement réveillé, Yann se redressa sur ses coudes :  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je pense qu’il m’a vu te parler et se doutait de quelque chose. Je vais lui répondre.  
Raphaël fit mine de taper sa réponse :  
« Ces... animateurs ...de télévision... sont... très... surfaits »  
Yann se saisit de l’oreiller à côté de lui et le lança sur l’essayiste.  
\- Salaud.  
Raphaël esquiva l’objet en riant et reposa son téléphone. Après avoir enlevé sa serviette (ah!), il rejoignit Yann dans le lit. Il se colla contre lui et Yann fut envahi d’une vague de chaleur qui n’était pas due qu’à la seule proximité du corps de Raphaël. 

Baisers et caresses encore. 

Yann ne s’en lassait pas. Il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu’au bas ventre de son amant et caressa le sexe au repos.  
\- Hmmm… Yann...je croyais que tu voulais te reposer.  
Oui, c’est vrai, il avait dit ça mais il voulait profiter de cette nuit au maximum avant que tout s’arrête. Avant que le matin n’arrive et avec lui, les moments gênants. 

\- J’ai faim.  
Raphaël eut un rire :  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’à cette heure-ci, le room-service marche encore.  
Yann se recula :  
\- C’est quoi cet hôtel pourri… si tu logeais au Ritz, on aurait eu du room-service.  
Raphaël ne cacha pas son amusement :  
\- La prochaine fois, nous irons chez toi.  
Yann le fixa.  
Raphaël retourna son regard sans faillir.  
\- Si tu souhaites qu’il y ait une prochaine fois, bien sûr.  
Pour toute réponse, Yann vint se placer à califourchon sur lui et croisa les bras.  
Raphaël le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
_Que réponds-tu à ça, mon cher Yann ?_

Yann essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Raphaël le saisit à la taille et fit courir ses mains sur son torse. Puis redescendit jusqu’à l’aine. Frôla son sexe.  
\- Embrasse-moi.  
De sa position, Yann consentit à ouvrir la bouche :  
\- Si je veux.  
Raphaël le prit par les bras et le fit tomber sur lui.  
\- Aaaaahh !  
Une fois Yann collé contre lui, il le serra dans ses bras à l’étouffer :  
\- Em-bra-sse-moi….  
Après avoir obtempéré, Yann réussit à se libérer de cette étreinte faussement brutale et se redressa sur ses mains.  
\- Dis donc, toi…si tu veux qu’on se revoie, il faudra que tu travailles ton côté dominateur : ça va pas du tout.  
Raphaël nota la réponse indirecte à sa question.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison…  
Puis après quelques secondes de silence :  
\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon côté « dominateur »..  
Ils échangèrent un regard.  
Yann se mordit les lèvres et, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentit rougir. 

***

Ils finirent par s’endormir.  
Pour Yann, ce fut rapide. Un bras sur la poitrine de Raphaël, une jambe sur sa jambe, il ronflait légèrement.  
Raphaël mit plus de temps. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n’arrivait qu’à une seule conclusion : Yann lui plaisait et le revoir lui semblait la suite logique des choses. Mais qu’en était-il de l’homme collé contre lui ?

***

_Epilogue_

Ils étaient attablés chez Laurent, restaurant chic du 8ème arrondissement.  
\- Nan mais tu as vu ces prix ! 100€ le homard ! Sur les vins, il n’y a même pas les prix, dès fois qu’on ait une crise cardiaque...  
\- Si tu fais encore une remarque, tu seras privé de dessert.  
Yann tira la langue :  
\- Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse. Tu sais que je suis plus vieux que toi ?  
Raphaël mit quelques instants à répondre, les yeux baissés sur la carte :  
\- Je sais.  
Son « je sais » était plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire avec ton « je sais » ?  
Raphaël leva les yeux, avec ce sourire qui lui donnait des frissons.  
Yann reprit :  
\- Ça t’excite, c’est ça ? De te taper un vieux ? Des problèmes avec...  
Le journaliste s’interrompit avant de dire une bêtise.  
\- Avec mon père, tu veux dire ?  
Raphaël n’avait pas l’air blessé. Il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :  
\- On a toujours des problèmes avec Le Père…  
\- Hmmm… Je préférerais ne pas être le tien.  
Raphaël se pencha vers Yann et glissa deux doigts sous son menton.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas : tu n’es en rien comme mon père. Embrasse-moi.  
Yann obtempéra. Il ne s’en lassait pas et espérait bien que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible. 

Le maître d’hôtel s’approcha.  
\- Souhaitez-vous un apéritif ?  
\- Oui merci. Deux « Precious « s’il vous plaît.  
\- Très bien.  
Une fois l’homme parti, Yann se tourna vers son amant :  
\- Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ?  
\- Pardon. Mauvais habitude de ma part. Mais je voulais te faire goûter un cocktail délicieux.  
Yann le regarda du coin de l’œil, moqueur :  
\- Tu m’entretiens, c’est ça ?  
Raphaël ne le contredit pas. Leurs genoux se touchaient sous la table.  
Yann regarda la salle de restaurant, le comble du luxe, où il allait se gaver d’une nourriture à priori délicieuse, le tout avec un homme charmant ...et protecteur.  
Il fallait vraiment être mauvais coucheur pour râler.  
Yann décida de le laisser faire pendant quelques temps.  
_On verra plus tard._  
Mais c’était tout vu. Il était accro. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я не можу нічого з цим зробити = je ne peux rien y faire.


End file.
